Herndon Lackey
Herndon Lackey is an American actor. Biography Singing Lackey began his stage musical career in the ensemble of Camelot and appeared in a concert production of Sweethearts as Baron Petrus Von Tromp. Whilst he would also play the roles of Javert in Les Misérables and Edward Routledge in 1776, Lackey gained success originating the Warden in Kiss of the Spider Woman and Hugh Dorsey in Parade. Lackey also appeared in the original casts of both Sarah, Plain and Tall (as Jacob) and Bounce (in which he played Papa Mizner) as well as the original Lonson cast of Paradise Found; playing Baron Trummer. Stage Camelot (1980) Sir Sagramore (understudy) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *Fie on Goodness Sir Dinadan (understudy) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *Fie on Goodness Ensemble *The Lusty Month of May *The Jousts *Fie On Goodness! *Guenevere Sweethearts (1983) *Jeanette and Her Wooden Shoes (contains solo lines) *Quartet: The Pilgrims of Love (contains solo lines) The Mystery of Edwin Drood (1985) John Jasper/Clive Paget (understudy) *A Man Could Go Quite Mad (solo) *Two Kinsmen (duet) *Both Sides of the Coin (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Name of Love/Moonfall (contains solo lines) *Jasper's Confession (solo) Neville Landless (understudy) *Ceylon (contains solo lines) *A British Subject (contains solo lines) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *Settling the Score (reprise)(contains soli lines) *Murderer's Confession (contains solo lines) Victor Grinstead (understudy) *There You Are *Never the Luck *The Name of Love/Moonfall *An English Music Hall *Settling Up the Score *Off to the Races *Don't Quit While You're Ahead *Don't Quit While You're Ahead (Reprise) *The Writing on the Wall 1776 (1987) *Cool, Cool Considerate Men *Molasses to Rum (solo) Les Misérables (1987) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Kiss of the Spider Woman (1992)(originated the role) *Over the Wall IV/Lucky Molina (contains solo lines) *Only in the Movies/His Name was Molina Parade (1998)(originated the role) *Somethin' Ain't Right (contains solo lines) *The Trial (contains solo lines) Bloomer Girl (2001) *Finale Sarah, Plain and Tall (2002)(originated the role) *Letters (contains solo lines) *Sarah, Plain and Tall (duet) *Sixty Cents (contains solo lines) *Dinner Song (contains solo lines) *Is it Me You Want to Kiss? (duet) *Sing You to Sleep/Finale (contains solo lines) Bounce (2003)(originated the role) *Opportunity (contains solo lines) Of Thee I Sing (2004) Richard Cory (2005) The Opposite of Sex (2006) LoveMusik (2007)(originated the role) Magistrate (originated the role) *Wooden Wedding (originated the role) Paradise Found (2010) Baron Trummer (originated the role) *Ve Made a Em-per-ess (contains solo lines) Gallery wolfelackeyparade.jpg|'Tom Watson' and Hugh Dorsey in Parade. lackeyspt.jpg|'Jacob' in Sarah, Plain and Tall. lackeymizner.jpg|'Papa Mizner' in Bounce. lackeycory.jpg|'Richard' in Richard Cory. Lackey, Herndon